


hooked on all these feelings

by violntine



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Partying, minor jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: After sharing a dance with her long-time crush, Evie decides it's finally time to make a move.





	hooked on all these feelings

Evie isn’t sure how she got into this mess. 

The mess being a bunch of horny teenagers grinding on each other and the air smelling like nothing but cheap alcohol and sweat on a Friday night. End of finales was an excuse for people to get wasted and act like idiots, so she really isn’t all surprised.

Parties usually were her thing; she was never one to turn down an event where all eyes would be on her when she walked into the room, but tonight she just wasn’t feeling it. Carlos practically had to get down on his knees and beg for her to come with because he wouldn’t go anywhere without her, especially a place where people would be drunk and out of their mind.

She’s never really been good at saying no to her best friend, so she agrees, though her reluctance is pretty obvious.

The wide grin on his face afterwards is enough to make her think that maybe it won’t be so bad, that she’ll end up drinking just enough to let herself unwind and enjoy the party. That belief quickly fades away when Carlos immediately leaves her side to go converse with a specific jock as they enter the house; one with long hair and a smile so charming that it actually sickens her.

_Because ew, boys, but she can also see why Carlos admires him so much._

She may or may not be going through the same thing, only hers isn’t about a boy, so she understands in that aspect at least.

Still, being left to stand on her own surrounded by countless boys who would kill to have her attention isn’t really how she planned on spending the night. She can literally feel all the eyes on her and it makes her skin squirm. More so when one decides it’s a good idea to approach her and attempt to flirt with glimmering eyes, full of nothing but mischief and grim intentions.

“Hey, you come here often?”

Evie doesn’t know what’s worse; the cheesy pick-up line or the smug smile that accompanies it, like he’s just said the greatest thing ever.

“I’m getting pretty tired of meeting like this, Chad.” She shifts her eyes to anywhere and everywhere _except_ him, not really wanting him to think that he was even worth meeting her gaze. Her hands are left to tug awkwardly at her sides however, and it makes her feel less confident than usual.

She really wished she disappeared to the snack table or outside when she’d the chance. Now it would only be harder to slip away with a slightly intoxicated Chad Charming focused solely on her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He moves closer when he speaks again, giving her the pleasurable instance of having to smell the rum on his breath. “How about a dance? You owe me.”

Her nose visibly winches and she takes a step back, although it’s pretty useless when she’s already standing up against the wall and there’s a swarm of bodies around her. “ _I owe you?_ I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She mimics his words with an innocent smile, a hint of satisfaction tugging at the corners of her lips from his dazed reaction.

Evie takes this fleeting chance to turn and walk around, but Chad isn’t entirely an idiot, so he’s quick to move his arm and rid of her only means of escape, enclosing her between his body and the wall.

“Oh, I think you know what I’m talking about. Come on, one dance is all I’m asking for.” Now it’s her turn to be stunned because she’s never had to deal with a situation to this extent, especially not with Chad. She’s so unsure of what to do, that accepting his request suddenly seems like the best option, as long as it’ll get him out of her face, but she’s not willing to let him get what he wants.

No, she’s always been about breaking hearts, not mending them.

“No, thank you, Chad. I’m really not interested.” Evie tries again, this time toning down the sarcasm because she knows that it’ll only worsen her predicament and the last thing she wants is for the night to be over before it’s even begun.

From the look on his face, that wasn’t the answer he was hoping for, and he has no intentions of letting her turn him down for a third time. His mouth twists and then opens, vile words just itching to get out.

Evie never gets to hear them as another voice grabs both of their attention, thankfully.

“Why don’t you leave her alone, Charming? She said no.”

Of course, it just happens to be Mal. The girl Evie’s currently hopelessly crushing on coming to her rescue? Sounds like a fairytale come true. Chad doesn’t think so, with his glare shifting back and forth from Evie to the girl inching closer and closer. Surprisingly, he ends up being the one to back down, stepping away and holding his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, whatever. I’ll see you around.” And with that, he’s vanished into the crowd, most likely to go try and terrorise some other girl. Evie feels bad for a brief second, but the soothing hand on her shoulder makes her forget her worries instantaneously.

“You okay?” She nods in response despite the fear settling in her chest, slowly starting to calm down thanks to the smaller girl’s presence. It was funny; Mal was always the one to erupt butterflies in her stomach, but at the same time she was also Evie’s salvation.

Evie distinctly remembers the day she lingered a little bit too long on the girl with blonde hair and green eyes, how she knew from the moment she laid eyes on her the first day of class that she was screwed. Usually it would be the other way around, however the way Mal carried herself with such carelessness was enough to captivate her. She probably looked pathetic, being infatuated with the same traits that turned her off if it were a boy, but she couldn’t help it.

Girls, specifically Mal, just do everything better.

"Come on.” Before she realises it, Evie’s being tugged through the sea of bodies to the backdoor, where it’s thankfully quieter and the fresh air is welcoming against her hot skin. The music is still blaring, though it's slightly faded now and gives her a chance to finally hear her own thoughts. She doesn't really like what's going through her mind however, as all she can think about is the goosebumps left on her wrist after Mal's let her go. Mal, who's standing in front of her, brow raised expectantly like she's waiting for something. It only takes Evie another minute before she realises that she's spoken and is currently waiting for an answe _r._

_“_ Sorry, what did you say?” She asks, trying her best to ignore the way her cheeks burn with embarrassment. It doesn’t help that Mal’s lips curve into a small grin, probably amused from how flustered Evie suddenly is.

“I said lucky I showed up in the nick of time.” Mal repeats before her eyes soften and _wow,_ Evie never thought that could happen. “Have you had a little bit too much to drink?” The question is to be expected, but still it catches her off guard because all the suave nature she typically has is nowhere to be seen and she thinks that’s probably why Mal suspects she’s drunk.

Shaking her head, the raven-haired girl moves to sit down on the step just below them, giving her something to do while she contemplates on how to not sound so nervous. 

“No, I actually haven’t drunken anything yet. Chad stopped me before I could even get a chance.” She manages to release a sheepish laugh with her voice relatively calm and steady.

So far so good.

Until Mal decides to join her and takes her spot beside Evie, sitting so close that there’s barely any space between them and it feels like her heart’s ready to burst out of her chest.

“What about you? Have you had anything to drink yet?”

“Only a few, but I’m not really a big drinker so it doesn’t bother me.”

Evie isn’t sure what to say to that, so she decides to remain silent instead, letting the dimmed music from inside fill the air. It isn’t uncomfortable silence, which is a nice surprise since Mal has this aura about her that screams ‘stay away from me’. How Evie is lucky enough to be in her presence without meeting her customary scowl is beyond her, but she isn’t going to question it. Not when her ears are buzzing with excitement and she’s itching to brush her finger through Mal’s purple-dyed tips just to make sure this is real.

It’s like Mal’s able to read her thoughts because she’s standing back up and holding out her hand to Evie like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Want to go dance?” The request comes out of the blue and leaves Evie at a loss for words, staring at the hand stretched out in front of her. Her delayed response doesn’t go unnoticed sadly, so when she's finally out of her trance and able to muster up her acceptance, she purposely avoids eye contact to save her from even more embarrassment.

Disregarding the way her hand tingles from when they lock fingers. 

A feeling of deja vu occurs as once again she's being tugged back inside where the party's going on strong, the dance floor filled to the brim with other drunk couples.

_Not that they’re a couple. She still doesn’t know what they are, this is only the second time they've interacted for longer than a minute._

Mal comes to a stop just outside the circle of bodies grinding on one another and turns so that they're face to face, a small gap placed between them. Then she starts swaying to the music. Nothing too dramatic, but the way she moves so effortlessly makes Evie's breath catch in her throat and all she can do is stare.

She seems to be doing that a lot tonight, but can anyone blame her?

Everything Mal does is so damn enchanting and reminds Evie that she is like, _so gay, dude._

Eventually her mind goes back into coherent thinking, (though not for long), and she starts to copy Mal's movements, swinging her body to the beat of the song. It all seems pretty innocent and Evie thinks that maybe she can get through one dance without making a fool out of herself, until the blonde decides it's a good idea to step closer, virtually ridding of the opening between them and meeting her in the middle.

If she wasn't already on the verge of losing her goddamn mind, she certainly is now, because before she can even comprehend exactly what's happening, Mal is turning around and wrapping Evie's arms loosely around her waist, pressing back against her. If it were anyone else, she would be out of there as quick as possible, but their body heat mixed together and the closeness feels so right.

It's like an explosion of fireworks setting off as they dance together, taking control of her body and mind. Evie involuntary starts pushing her lower half into Mal's rear, skimming her fingertips over the bare skin of her stomach. 

Whether Mal wearing a crop top was on purpose or not, she didn't care. She couldn't when she currently has the pleasure of being able to touch the girl she's completely smitten with. 

They don't stop dancing even after the song's finished, remaining in their position with breathless laughs escaping them every now and then, which sounds more like music to her ears than the retro song playing through the speakers.

By the time it's the end of the second song, both of them are out of breath and at the loss of contact when Mal pulls away, her brows knit together in disappointment.

"That was fun." Mal utters, her lips curved into a broad grin.

Evie's about to say something, about how they should do this again sometime, preferably alone, but a hand on her shoulder grabs her attention and she can't stop the scowl from forming on her features and the sharp glare she sends the boy's way.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for interrupting, but you're Evie, right? Carlos' friend?"

She recognises the boy as the one from earlier, who Carlos ditched her for.

Carlos, who she hasn't seen for over an hour. 

"Yeah, that's right. Why? Did something happen?" Concern is laced within her tone of voice as she thinks of what kind of trouble her friend could be getting into, hoping it isn't anything too serious and it's something he'll end up forgetting when he's sobered up.

“He’s just had a bit too much to drink and wants to go home, so he told me to find you.” Jay informs her, and for a split second it almost sounds like he genuinely cares about the boy in question. Why that surprises her is unknown, but something in the way her face twists gives it away and before she can say anything, her wrist is being grabbed onto by his sturdy hand. 

For once, Mal isn’t the one pulling her around.

“Come on, I’ll take you to him.”

Evie’s only just able to glance back behind her, where she’s left Mal standing by herself with what looks like a disappointed smile, watching as she’s dragged away to deal with her mess of a best friend.

———————

When they’re back in their dorm, Evie makes sure he regrets ever laying a finger on a cup of alcohol and that he knows how much he's ruined her chances of getting to dance with the prettiest girl in Auradon ever again, though all of it seems useless because he's spluttering out random facts about things she doesn't care about and completely ignoring anything she has to say. He probably won't remember anything in the morning and for that, Evie kind of envies him.

After leaving him sprawled out on his bed, finally passed out, she retreats to her own room and changes into much more comfortable clothing, tucking herself into bed. 

Sleep is impossible at this point because all she can think about is Mal and how it felt so good to have her so close, how Evie was only inches away from being able to press her lips onto the nape of her neck and discover how soft her skin is.

_...Yeah, completely and utterly screwed._


End file.
